Border of the Autumn Mistery
by noldesu
Summary: A spin-off of the events of Mountain of Faith. Danmaku is not the only way to win a fight.
1. Doubts in the Air

_Autumn is the season of the year when the leafs cover the grounds with the colors of the evening..._

_Autumn is the season when the nature prepares for the cold winter..._

_Autumn is the season when a new god came to Gensokyo..._

**September 12, 10:00**

**Hakurei Shrine**

_A calm morning in the Hakurei Shrine. At the entrance of the shrine, it can be seen the shrine maiden examining the donation box..._

Name: Reimu Hakurei

Occupation: Shrine Maiden

Title: "Wonderful Laziest Shrine Maiden"

Reimu:  --*sigh* Like always...nothing. I wonder why nobody comes to give some donations to the shrine.--

?????:  --Maybe is because the shrine doesn't do anything for them.--

_Suddenly, a girl with blond hair appears without previous warning_

?????:  --Don't feel bad, I'll make a donation.--

Name: Marisa Kirisame

Occupation: Witch

Title: "Ordinary thief-witch"

_After that, the witch look in one of her pockets and take out something, throwing it into the box and making something like a prayer._

_Surprised, the red-white maiden opens the box..._

Reimu:  --It's supposed that you must throw money, not garbage.--

Marisa: --That's not garbage.--

Reimu:  --It's a stone, is garbage.--

Marisa: --It's a "Paperweight".--

Reimu:  --"Paper-What"?--

Marisa: --That's what Kourin said, a paperweight.--

Reimu:  --...Anyway, don't throw garbage in the box.--

_Disappointed, the maiden take out the stone and throw it afar._

_The maiden and the witch, with no many duties, decide to take a break and talk about whatever, until an unknown figure appears at the Shinto Gate._

**September 12, 10:35**

**Hakurei Shrine**

_Wearing oddly clothes, that person looks like it wasn't from Gensokyo (anyway, no one looks like is from Gensokyo), approaching little by little, is the figure of a woman what can be seen; at the time she arrives, the two girls that were "resting" realize the presence of the uncommonly visitor._

Marisa: --Hey; look, look!--

Reimu:  --At last!--

Marisa: --Eh? Is coming here...--

_After finishing a prayer in front of the donation box, the woman walks placidly in the direction of the shrine maiden._

?????: --I can see that you are the maiden of this shrine, is not it?--

Reimu: --Yes, I am.--

?????: --...--

Reimu: --?--

?????: --Now I understand why no one comes here.--

Reimu: --...Well, you came, so now you can't say that "no one" comes here.--

?????:  --Compared to the Moriya Shrine, "no one" comes here.--

Marisa: --Moriya Shrine...So, there's another shrine?--

?????: --Yes, at the top of the Youkai Mountain, it is found the Moriya Shrine.--

Reimu: --And you are the maiden of that shrine?--

?????: --Oh no, no. I am the "goddess" of the shrine, my name is Kanako Yasaka.--

Reimu: --!--

Marisa: --!--

Kanako: --I came here to tell you that this shrine must disappear.--

Reimu: --And...Why?--

Kanako: --Why? Look at that old shrine, it is so old that the most minimum earthquake would make it fall down. Also "nobody", hear me, "nobody" come to this shrine; is logical that this shrine must disappear!--

Reimu: --Oh, and what are you going to do now?--

Kanako: --Right now, return and take a nap. You are warned maiden, Moriya Shrine is going to be the only shrine in all Gensokyo!--

_After that, the "goddess" leaves having left the doubt of who she is and why she wants the Hakurei Shrine to close its doors._

Marisa: --Aren't you going to do something?--

Reimu: --Maybe.--

Maybe: --Maybe?--

Reimu: --Yeah maybe. Right now is the time to gather the donations.--

Marisa: --...I thought that moment was in the night.--

Reimu: --Yeah, that's too...

              ...

              ...

              ...This...--

Marisa: --What? What?--

Reimu: --Isn't this, one of those "Paperweight"?--

Marisa: --...No, that's a stone.--

**September 12, 17:43**

**Youkai**** Mountain**

_Youkai Mountain, home of the Kappa and Tengu, and new home for a new shrine._

Reimu: --So, this is it...--

_After a long trip, the lazy maiden arrives to the entrance of the shrine. By moments she felt intimidated only by seeing the facade of a "Pretty Shrine"._

Reimu: --...*Stares*--

?????: --Good Day, can I help you?--

Reimu: --Ah!--

?????: --I, I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you, please forgive me.--

Reimu: --*Stares*--

?????: --...?...Is something wrong? I have something weird?

Reimu: --Eh? No! Is nothing, I was, only looking your clothes.--

?????: --Oh! That. I'm the maiden of this shrine, my name is Sanae Kotiya.

Name:  Sanae Kotiya

Occupation: Wind Priestess/Shrine Maiden

Title: "Multipurpose Human of the Wind"

Sanae: --And I see that you're a maiden too, isn't it?--

Reimu: --Yeah, not so often you find a Shrine Maiden in Gensokyo.--

Sanae: --So, tell me, what can I do to help you?--

Reimu: --Oh that, yeah. You know, this morning a woman came to my shrine and

wanted to close it.--

Sanae: --Who would be the one that said that? It sounds like a very cruel person.--

Reimu: --She also said that her name was "Kanako Yasaka" and she's the goddess of this shrine.--

Sanae: --What? That's not true, everyone that come here to venerate the goddess, knows that her name is "Suwako Moriya"! That's why this is the "Moriya" Shrine.--

Reimu: --...Well, now that you mention it...you're right.--

Sanae: --Hey, tell me about your shr-Ah!--

_The white-blue maiden accidentally slips..._

Reimu: --Watch out!--

*Chick*

_And falls..._

Sanae: -- Ahhh, I fell! *sob* *sob*--

Reimu: --Take my hand.--

Sanae: --Thank you.--

Reimu: --You need to be more careful. Well I must go now.--

Sanae: --Come back whenever you want, maybe we can talk about something.--

_Being more confused, the flying maiden decides to return to her shrine to go to bed._

**September 12, 18:06**

**Moriya Shrine**

Sanae: --...How was it?--

Kanako: --Better that I expected. You're a good actress, you know?--

Sanae: --Ha-ha! You make me blush!--

Kanako: --Tell me, you got the photograph?--

?????: --I promised you a photograph...and a photograph is what you got.--

Kanako: --Perfect; if what you tell me is the truth, this method is the most suitable for ruin that shrine maiden.--

?????: --For sure. That way, she'll look like the villain.--

Kanako: --Very well, let's begin the preparations.--

**September 13, 0:22**

**Hakurei Shrine**

_That night..._

?????: --Surround the shrine!--

Reimu: --!--

?????: --Now, go!--

Reimu: --What the..--

_Some unknown subject entered the Hakurei Shrine giving no opportunity to the maiden to respond in time..._

?????: --Stop Right There! Reimu Hakurei, you're under arrest!

Reimu: --What are you saying!? And what's the meaning of this! And how dare you to enter in my house, Komachi!--

Komachi: --Woah! Calm down, you know what they say: take it easy--

Name: Komachi Onozuka

Occupation: Shinigami

Title: "Ferryman of the Never-Ending River"

?????: --Please, excuse me Komachi, I will talk with her.--

Reimu: --...*gulp*...--

?????: --Hm?...What happened to your previous attitude?--

Reimu: --Well, it wasn't worthy of your presence, "Your honor".--

Name: Shikieiki Yamaxanadu

Occupation: Judge

Title: "Yama of the Paradise"

Shiki: --Reimu Hakurei, you have been accused by the next charges: To assault Sanae Kotiya in her own Shrine, insult the Goddess of the Shrine and finally, to have completely burned the Moriya Shrine.

Reimu: --What are you talking about? I didn't do anything of that!--

Shiki: --You will accompany us without resist; in the next days you will be judged to determine if you are innocent or not, depending of the results the Hakurei Shrine would be closed to the people and let the Moriya Shrine be the only one in Gensokyo. Is everything clear?--

Reimu: --This is insane! I can't allow you to come he...--

Komachi: --Answer the question!--

Shiki: --Please, do not make things more difficult, this place is surrounded by hundreds of agents, even the death cannot escape from us.--

Reimu: --...--

Shiki: --It is up to you, come with us or fight and lose.--

Reimu: --...Ok, I'll go with you.--

Shiki: --That is what I wanted to hear.--

_And that's the way that the mystery of this autumn began, the season that make the leafs of the trees fall, not because they want it...it's because the wind makes them fall..._


	2. Road to the Fear

**September 13 11:14  
Magic Forest**

?????: --…Mmmm… I wonder, where did I put that list?

…

…Where is it?

…

Ah, thank you.

Very well, I need some thread and string…string…I think I have to go to the village for some string, maybe the teacher can sell it to me. You know, it would be perfect if someone of the village suddenly appears and share some of his string , don't you think so Shangai?--

_Intelligence__, strength and beauty; it's said that the perfection lies in the depths of the Forest of Magic, inside a white house with a western design._

Name: Alice Margatroid  
Occupation: Magician  
Title: "Seven-Colored Puppeteer"

_Very few humans have the bravery to get near that house…well, to be more precise, just one person dares to knock the door…_

*toc, toc, toc*

Alice: -- Mmh? I wonder who will be.

…

…

*face palm*

…

…

As if there was someone else…

*sound of door opening*

Ah, Marisa, what a surprise! What do you want… --

Marisa: --Oh, I was wondering if you have seen Reimu.--

Alice: --Mmm…no, maybe she's sleeping. --

Marisa: --No, I looked for her in her house and, nothing. --

…

…

…

Alice: -- …!... --

Marisa: --Eh? Something's wrong? --

Alice: --Why don't we look for her in the village? --

Marisa: --Yeah, good idea!--

Alice: --Very well, let me ride in your broom. --

Marisa: --What? But you can fly. --

Alice: --Yes, but your broom is faster. --

Marisa: --…You tricked me! --

Alice: --T, that's not true! --

_After a not so intelligent discussion, the 2 __magician depart to the only village inhabited by humans and youkai.  
_

**September 13 12:51****  
Human Village**

Alice: --I would get here faster if I had come alone.--

Marisa: --We couldn't fly faster, you weight too much.--

Alice: --D,d…did you called me, FAT?--

Marisa: --…--

Alice: --Are you listening to me?--

Marisa: --…Look…--

_Mysteriously, a boy is standing in the middle of the road staring at the 2 witches, when they notice__ that are being observed, everything is wrapped in silence…just exchanging glances……until…_

Alice: --…--

Marisa: --…--

Boy: --…--

Alice: --(You think, that he wants to ask us, something?)--

Marisa: --(I don't think so)--

Boy: --…--

Alice: --…--

Marisa: --…--

Boy: --AAAAAAAAHH!! There she is!! The witch! Is the Witch! There is!--

Alice: --Eh? What's happening? What did you do now!?--

Marisa: --And why are you looking at me?--

Alice: --Because you're the only witch here!--

Marisa: --Ah!--

_The witch realized that she and her friend, has been surrounded by almost the whole village…__which don't look so happy…_

Marisa: --W, what do you want!?--

_Suddenly, the crowd begins to__ upset, they talk between them and they look worried, others confused…_

_And then, a part of the crowd __begins to move, letting a path open, an exit for the witches… or an entrance for someone else…_

?????: --I can see that you have come to give in voluntarily, that say good things of you.--

_After hear that voice, the 2 witches were standing petrified…the same way as the whole village…_

*2 men begin to talk*

Man #1: --Is Shikieiki, and the Shinigami too, in person…--

Man #2: --Then the case of the Shrine is really serious.--

Man #1: --That witch, she must be very dangerous… I'll get out of here now.--

Man #2: --Yeah, me too. I don't want to die if a fight begins right now.--

Man #1: --And have to go to Higan with these two? No thanks!--

_When they finished __reasoning the situation, the two men leaves to their houses and close the door…the others, decide to do the same thing…_

Marisa: --Shikieiki…can, you tell me about that "case of the Shrine"?--

Shikieiki: --So…you don't know? What a surprise, Reimu said that she didn't know either.--

Marisa: --Tell me, where's Reimu?--

Komachi: --Your accomplice…did you said?--

Shikieiki: --Komachi! You never learn right? You must show respect to the people, whoever they are.--

Komachi: --I, I'm sorry…--

Shikieiki: --That's better.

…

Ahem…

…

Kirisame Marisa, you are accused by participating as accomplice in the attempt to the Moriya Shrine the last night. You will accompany us without opposing any resistance. You will be judged and depending on the verdict you will be punished for your sins.--

Marisa: --…--

Shikieiki: --…?…--

Alice: --Marisa?--

Marisa: --Your honor, my most sincere apologize but….I don't think so.--

Komachi: --What did you just said, you insolent witch!--

Marisa: --Just what you heard Lazyfag. Well, excuse me.--

_Quickly, the witch hops to her broom wh__ich takes off at an amazing speed, so fast that in a blinking, only the sparkles left in the air._

Komachi: --Ah! So, fast! Want me to follow her?--

Shikieiki: --…No, it's not necessary…yet.--

_After realize the far that the __witch was in only seconds, the Yama is now in front of the puppeteer…_

Alice: --…--

_The eyes of the Yama are like swords that pierce the body and cut the soul like__ butter…you cannot hide anything to a Yama, they know when you are lying.  
_

Shikieiki: Don't have fear…you haven't done anything bad. Isn't it?

_After hearing those words, Alice felt a great relief…And then, the Yama turns around, and goes away…  
__But now, the girl that plays with dolls can't understand what that was…But, iIs a relief that someone can explain the situation._

Alice: --This is really weird…what's going on?--

?????: --Yeah, really weird isn't it?--

Alice: --Eh?  
Oh! It's you! Is rare to see you around here.--

?????: --Is rare to see YOU here.--

Alice: --Hey, you know what's happening?--

?????: --Mmm, well, I know a little about it…I can explain it but, it's better if we go to other place, come with me.--

**September 13 13:42****  
A house in the Human Village**

_A little but pretty house where piles of books and parchments lies on the floor._

Alice: --So, miss Fu…--

?????: --Whoa! Wait, wait. There's no need of formalities, just call me Mokou, anyway the past is forgotten already.--

Name: Fujiwara No Mokou  
Occupation: Watch guard  
Title: "Figure of the Person of Hourai"

Alice: --Ok then, Mokou, what can you tell me about this…incident, why the Yama came for Marisa?--

Mokou: --Ah, well, about that…I don't know.--

Alice: --What?--

Mokou: --Keine is the one that can explain that. She went out a while ago, lets wait a little longer.--

Alice: --I'll go to look for her.--

Mokou: --If I were you, I would stay here.--

Alice: --Ah? Why is that?--

Mokou: --How things are now, the people of the village aren't so friendly as always. I think is something about their faith.--

Alice: --Their, faith?--

Mokou: --Yes, let's wait here until Keine arrives.--

Alice: --Ok……Didn't you tell me that you don't know anything?--

Mokou: --Ehhhhh…whoops.--

_After waiting some minutes…_

?????: --*sigh*--

Mokou: --Oh, she's here…

…

…

…

Why so sad?--

?????: --Nobody wants to hear me…Oh! What a surprise.--

Alice: --Teacher, how you been?--

Name: Keine Kamishirasawa  
Occupation: School teacher / Guardian of the Village  
Title: "Half-Beast of Knowledge and History"

Keine: --Mmmm, not so well in these days.--

Alice: --Is because of the new Shrine?--

Keine: --Yes.--

Mokou: --Shikieiki came a while ago; she was looking for her friend, the witch of the broom, you remember?--

Keine: --What, is that true?--

Mokou: --Eh? You didn't hear or saw anything?--

Keine: --No I was in the farmlands**; **it's a little far from here so I couldn't hear anything. But tell me what happened?--

Mokou: *yawn* the witch escaped flying.

Keine: --Agh! Mokou, you and your explanations. Please, continue Alice.--

_Alice explains what she saw and how she felt when that event happened, and how those minutes were like hours of anguish._

Keine: --I see…let me tell you what I know…

According to the rumors, there's a new shrine in Youkai Mountain, in the last days the villagers go there to pray.--

Alice: --But that place is very dangerous for the humans.--

Keine: --They say that the goddess of the shrine gives protection…not like the Hakurei Shrine…

But the most strange, is that the people now see the Hakurei Shrine with hate because they think that Reimu was the one that burned the shrine in the mountain.--

Alice: --What? But that can't be possible, Reimu would never dare to do something like that.--

Keine: --I know that, but everyone in the town doesn't think the same. They are sure that the envy was the reason…And now they think that Marisa is involved too because those two are always together.--

Alice: --…--

Keine: --What's more, Shikieiki has been acting strange.--

Alice: --What do you mean?--

Keine: --With this incident, she and her subordinate decided that they alone will find the perpetrator and punish him. And…you remember the mirror that the Yamas use to reveal everything from someone? Well, she doesn't want to use it.--

Alice: --But, why?--

Keine: --I don't know.--

Alice: --…--

_That moment was seized by the doubt and worry…until…_

Alice: --Teacher, excuse me, but I have to go.--

Keine: --What? Where are you going? --

Alice: --I'm going to that shrine.--

Keine: --…--

Alice: --Is something wrong? --

Keine: --If you go alone, everyone will think that you're going there to do something bad. Let me accompany you.--

Alice: --Are you sure?--

Keine: --Yes, there's no problem.

Hey Mokou, Wake up!--

Mokou: --Eh? W-what?--

Keine: --Want to go with us?--

Mokou: --…yeah…sure…--

Keine: --Perfect. Let's go!--

Mokou: --What? Aren't we going to eat something?--

_This way, the 3 decided to go to Youkai Mountain, apparently…the source of the problem._

**Se****ptember 13 14:07  
Somewhere in Gensokyo**

Marisa: --I don't think they can catch me now.--

_The fugitive __witch decides to land and take a little rest after her fast and short journey._

?????: --You must be tired after a…fast journey.--

Marisa: --Ah! It's you. What are you doing here?--

?????: --The question is: What are YOU doing here. Fleeing to the cave of the wolf…that's not very intelligent, you know.--

Marisa: --What do you mean?--

?????: --Look where you are and remember a little.--

Marisa: --*Looks around*…Ah!--

?????: --Now you understand?--

Marisa: --This cannot be. What have I done.--

?????: --Well, I'm sure you don't have a safe place to go for the moment.--

Marisa: --…Mmmm…I can go to the Scarlet mansion and hide in the library.--

?????: --And then? I don't think you can stay there forever.--

Marisa: --Mmh…What can I do then? --

?????: --Well, for the time being, why don't you sit here, that way we can enjoy this delicious sake and think of something later.--

_The witch couldn't turn down the offer, so she sits and enjoy the sake in this mysterious autumn, season where the leafs are taken away by the wind and disappear in the __horizon without leaving any trace of it._

Marisa: --And tell me, how do you know what's happening?--

?????: --Well…the flowers know more than you think.--


	3. Lovely Trip 1

?????: --BORING! I hate this life!--

Little tremors have become common in the last days here in Gensokyo. They say that the family in charge of the treasure that keep the tremors under control lives at the top of the world......the Heaven.

**September XX**

**Heaven**

?????: --I wonder why nobody comes to visit me, it's not like I need company but…--

?: --HELLO!!!--

?????: --Ah! What-Y,you! Who are you!?--

?: --Me? Tell me your name and then I'll tell you mine.--

?????: --What? Who do you think you are?--

…

Hey I've never seen you before, you're not from Gensokyo?

?: --Gensokyo is the land there, right? Well, then no. I'm from below.--

?????: --Below? Don't tell me you come from the center of the earth.--

?: --Something like that, my name is Koishi Komeiji.--

Name: Koishi Komeiji

Occupation: Nothing

Title: "The Closed Eyes of Love"

?????: --Mmm…Well, I'm Tenshi, Hinanai Tenshi.--

Name: Tenshi Hinanai

Occupation: Nothing

Title: "Girl of the top of the heaven"

Koishi: -- Ah, nice to meet you!--

Tenshi: --Tell me, what are you doing here?--

Koishi: --Nothing.--

Tenshi: --What?--

Koishi: --I was just passing by.--

Tenshi: --Good, now you can leave me alone.--

Koishi: --Well, good bye Tenshi, I'm going to play with the humans that live in that town.--

Tenshi: --…!...

Wait, did you said the town…the human town?--

Koishi: --Yes, you want to come?--

Tenshi: --…Ehhhhh…--

Koishi: --C'mon, no one will notice you're gone. Nobody notices when I go out or when I come back.--

Tenshi: --…But…--

Koishi: --Pleeeeease.--

Tenshi: --Mmh! Fine, I'll go with you.--

Koishi: --Yaaay! Oh, can I take one of y…--

Tenshi: --Don't think you'll touch my hat.--


End file.
